Dishwashers utilizing a heat pump circuit for heating washing liquid are known in the art. The heat pump circuit comprises an evaporator, a compressor, and a condenser.
EP 2682036 discloses a method for heating washing liquid in a dishwasher. The dishwasher comprises a heat pump. The method involves conducting supply air to an evaporator of the heat pump. Air delivers heat energy to a refrigerant within the evaporator. The evaporated refrigerant is compressed by a compressor. The compressed refrigerant condenses within a condenser and delivers heat energy to washing liquid. Water vapour of the air is condensed within the evaporator. Condensed water vapour of the air, i.e. condensate, is collected in a condensate container and supplied to a washing chamber of the dishwasher. The dishwasher comprises a condensate pump for pumping the condensate into the washing chamber.